Umbrella
by hopelessblues
Summary: One-Shot They were worlds apart, but how can one umbrella bring them together? GraLu


Title: Umbrella

Author: hopelessblues

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters of Fairy Tail  
**Summary:** [One-Shot] They were worlds apart, but how can one umbrella bring them together?

* * *

[Setting: Fairy Tail Academy]

It was one of those hard raining days, when Lucy was currently snooping around, desperately trying to find an umbrella in the school's library. Yes, an umbrella in the school's library; Lucy was _that_ desperate to go home. Classes were dismissed 3 hours ago and her friends already left.

Why didn't she just go with one of them, you ask? They were too busy cuddling with their boyfriends under one umbrella in the rain, leaving her stuck in school.

The library wasn't empty though; it was filled with a handful of students and the librarian who were stuck in the same misfortune as her, though they rather sit this one out and wait for the heavy rain to stop.

Lucy searched high and low, every nook and cranny of shelves, on chairs and tables. She thought of giving up when she saw a light blue umbrella, gently placed between two romance novels, but she couldn't care less. She swiftly walked towards the romance section and slowly inching towards the umbrella, but suddenly the umbrella was grabbed from behind the bookshelf.

As if by reflex she yelled, "Hey! That's my umbrella!" The librarian shushed her, but she didn't care, the umbrella was more important anyways. Slowly the culprit walked out behind the bookshelf, he was no other than Gray Fullbuster, a bad boy/flirt, he had the reputation of not coming to several classes. She stared at him profoundly, thinking, _'what is this delinquent doing in this type of place?'_

His voice suddenly brought her back. "_Your_ umbrella?" He asked, emphasizing the word _your_.

The librarian now gave her a glare, sending chills down her spine, then resumed to whatever she was doing. _'Why me?'_ Lucy asked herself.

Lucy snapped back at Gray; he had his hands crossed, holding the umbrella on his left hand, a stupid smirk on his face and his nose held up high.

'_Arrogant bastard'_ Lucy thought while glaring at him. "Yes, my umbrella." She feigned. After she spoke, his smirk got wider. "Are you sure?" He asked, in an I-Know-You're-Lying tone, he looked around and then continued, "Why don't we settle this elsewhere?"

"Why should I go with you?" Lucy asked, in a much calmer and lower tone.

He merely waved the umbrella in his hand, causing Lucy to sigh in defeat. He slowly walked towards the exit, while throwing a glance at Lucy.

"Guess I have no choice." She shrugged and followed him.

[Outside the library]

"I have a deal with you…" He asked, while his back was still turned at Lucy. Even if he didn't look, he could feel that Lucy was glaring daggers at him. He sighed as he continued, "…Why don't we share the umbrella?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes and asked, "Why?"

He sighed once more he thought, if it were other girls, they would have said yes without an inch of hesitation; but Lucy wasn't one of those girls. That was the thing that made her special to him, though he couldn't admit it out loud.

"Well, you were also after that umbrella right?" He asked, still having his back turned. Good thing he did it too, he couldn't let Lucy see him blush a little while saying that. He would be ashamed if Lucy would think of him as a stalker, he was so close to being one but his pride prevented him in doing so.

Lucy felt a light blush creeping through her cheeks._ Gray Fullbuster watching her? That was preposterous! Well truth to be told, she also liked him in a sort of way, but she didn't want to be treated like one of his girls. She wanted to him to be hers and hers alone, not shared by multiple women_.

She mustered up some courage before answering "Y-yes." She unintentionally stuttered.  
_'Why the hell did I stutter?'_ she mentally whacked and scolded herself.

"So do you want to share it or not?" He asked once more. Lucy felt her heart skip a beat; she recomposed herself before answering "Um, Sure."

Gray opened the umbrella and glanced at Lucy, "Let's go."

Lucy walked towards Gray, positioning herself beside him. Gray's heart was so close to breaking his rib cage.

The walked for several minutes, silence enveloping them, until Gray took the first initiative to start a conversation, "You live at Strawberry Street, right?"

Lucy answered "Yeah, wait-" There was a long pause before she continued. "-you know where I live?"

Gray suddenly stopped, causing Lucy to walk continuously, without the shelter of the umbrella. Suddenly realizing this, she turned at Gray and yelled, "What was that-" She was cut off, not by someone but something. She was cut off by Gray Fullbuster's flustered face, a _very_ rare sight to see. Lucy then did something that surprised both Gray and herself. She walked to the shelter of the umbrella and placed both of her hands at Gray's cheeks, which caused Gray's blush to deepen.

"Gray." Lucy muttered, leaning closer. This made action made Gray to drop the umbrella and hold Lucy by the waist, leaning closer to her as well. The rain poured down on them, but they didn't seem to care. Their hormones and instincts taking over, they shared a kiss under the rain. Lucy slowly wrapped her arms around Gray's neck, allowing him to explore the wonders of her mouth. Their kiss was full of lust and passion, sparks flew, yet for Lucy the kiss didn't seem right. She felt like one of the women Gray plays with, she loathed that feeling.

Lucy broke the kiss off, tears forming in her eyes. She ran away, she ran far, far away. She didn't care if she was drenched in rain, it was still better than falling for someone that won't and never will love her back, or at least that's what she thought. She felt a tug in her heart, voices telling her to turn back; she stopped dead on her tracks…

[Meanwhile]

Gray stood there, staring at the direction where the blonde took off. He was left there paralyzed, unable to take one step, processing the scene that unfolded before him. His legs felt weaker, his energy was drained out of him, and he just couldn't find the strength to chase her. "Was I always this scared?" He asked himself.

Yes, he just admitted that he was a coward. A big coward that didn't find enough courage to confess the truth to woman he truly loved. He played with those women to get her attention; he didn't mean it to hurt her. He was stupid for pulling that move, it slowly killed them both.

All of these things were witnessed by an umbrella lying on the sidewalk.

[Time skip]

A few weeks after the incident, Lucy transferred to another school that specialized in literature, but still remained contact with her friends. After a few months she heard from her friends that Gray Fullbuster attended classes and was now seen without his 'women', which of course surprised the teachers and other students. Finally, after a few years some parted ways and headed to college.

[Present]

Lucy was happily humming while she served costumers in the café she was employed at; his father and mother were together in heaven now; so she needed to support herself. After a few hours, the shop began to close.

"Thanks for the hard work Lu-chan!" A petite bluenette chirped it was her best friend since high school, Levy McGarden. They both attended the same university, considering their similar interest in literature.

"Uh, Levy-chan do you have an umbrella I could borrow?" Lucy asked, pointing at the heavy rain outside. The weather forecast predicted a sunny and rain-free day, _'guess you can't predict Mother Nature'_ she told herself.

"S-Sorry Lu-chan, but I don't have an umbrella with me." She confessed, a slight tinge of pink was on her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it, but how are you going to get home?" Lucy asked, concerned about her friend's well being.

Levy's mood brightened up suddenly. "My boyfriend is picking me up today."

Levy's boyfriend was Gajeel Redfox, a famous member of a well-known band.

"Good to know." She smiled, she was happy for her friend, yet felt jealous at the same time. She was 20 years old for Pete sakes! She wasn't getting any younger anytime soon. She decided to wait until the rain stops, she propped herself at the large glass window.

Lucy looked at the passerby's, mostly were couples holding hands under the rain. A huge wave of nostalgia washed over her. She remembered Gray.

She was dumb for not being true to herself, she still loved Gray, she never regretted the kiss and she wanted to stay with him until the end; but all was too late. She figured Gray had a girlfriend right now, one that loved him truly, one that stood by his side.

Suddenly a passerby caught her eye, it was a man in his early twenties, she couldn't see his face but she could tell, holding an umbrella that was colored blue, the same color of the umbrella that she found that fateful day. She felt a tug in her heart. She noticed the man glance at her, he moved closer to the store.

Lucy's mind took over her body; she rushed outside towards the man. Tackling him in a hug, not caring if she would be drenched, while the man hugged her back. The man was no other than, Gray Fullbuster.

Lucy's eyes were filled with tears that were masked by the rain; she wondered if this was a dream of her with Gray. A dream that she never wanted to end. "Is this a dream?" She asked.

Gray simply cupped her cheek, making Lucy look up to him. He looked at her caramel eyes, and gently kissed her. The same kiss that she felt 3 years, the same kiss except now there were no strings attached. "Those that answer your question?" He smiled, while taking Lucy in for another kiss.

After the kiss the umbrella was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

[5 years later: In Fairy Tail Academy]

A female delinquent escaped from her teachers at the school's library. She snooped around for 3 hours, until rain started to pour.

"Great, just great." She grunted. It was surely not her day.

Figuring that this was the best time to leave she headed towards the door, as she walked she stumbled upon a blue umbrella in the romance section.

She felt the urge to take it. She thought, _'What could I lose if I take an umbrella?'_

After she grabbed the umbrella, a male voice was heard. "Hey! That's my umbrella!"

* * *

A/N: Guess the umbrella wasn't an ordinary one. XD. Please fill me in the details of what you think about this one-shot.

This story was** based** on a true event._ (seriously.)_

Before I forget it, for those who are tuned in to my 2 other fanfics. Those are on a hiatus for now, due to school starting in less than on week, my lack of inspiration and for me being the lazy-ass I am. c(=-=c)  
I think this will be by last fic for the week.

Anyways, R&R peeps! :D


End file.
